Kacper Nalborczyk
*12 ½", Beech wood, phoenix core feather |patronus=Sphynx Cat |hidea= |job=*Auror (formerly) |loyalty=*Nalborczyk family *Piotrowski family *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (formerly) **Slytherin *Beauxbatons Academy of Magic (formerly) *Durmstrang Institute *Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (formerly) **Horned Serpent }} King Kacper George Florian Nalborczyk (born Patrick Piotrowski) (b. 19 December, 2001) was a pure-blood wizard, the second son of Sylvester Piotrowski and Honorata Nalborczyk. He was born two years after his older half-sister Roxanne Nalborczyk and twelve years before his younger half-sister Anne Wieliczko.Anne was born in 2013. Neptun Bell, his friend and the member of his coven, is tasked with protecting him. Naming *The Sacred Flame *The Source of All Evil *Flame of Magic *The Source of All Magic *The Time Wizard *Heart of Earth *The All *Secret Fire *Flame of Anchor *Flame Imperishable Biography Early Life Kacper was born to Sylvester Piotrowski and Honorata Nalborczyk, as well as younger half-brother to Roxanne Nalborczyk and Anne Wieliczko. One of his maternal ancestors was cursed with a Blood malediction that was crossing the male line of his maternal family. This curse was supposed to have been showed up in him until it was revealed that all was just a lie, as it could not kill him by debilitating him due to his status as the Sacred Flame that has a great destiny to meet. Sentence into Tartarus Kacper was imprisoned in Tartarus by the Elders on 24 September, 2008 for fearing of his powerful powers and of himself being out of their control in the future, spending there around two decades. Adult Life Kacper was said to have been abducted and have committed a suicide until it was revealed that he was alive and a member of Kravens in late 2028, having been released from Tartarus by Philippe Montresque. Physical appearance Kacper was a near-spitting image of his father. He has got brown hair, and hazel eyes. He has a scar on the right side of his face, and that accident led him to get his Heterochromia iridium. Personality and traits Kacper was very self-confident and fully believed in his magical abilities, showing any feelings and emotions only in towards to anyone he loves and cares of, and likes, like his true friends and family. He was very brave and did not fear death, considering he may lose his immortality to experience death as his old friend to meet. Kacper also apparently took pleasure in taking out of all of The Elders, with the only exception of Marisol Vera, the Charmed Ones' mother, after he was released from Tartarus where he spent there around two decades. He was described by Tristan Demosque as being similar to both Mel Vera and Fiona Callahan in a lot of ways, being passionate, talented, and stubborn, just like them two. Magical abilities and skills Kacper was seen and had proven to be all-powerful wizard with unending knowledge of the wizarding world. *'Magical Mastery:' Nalborczyk was noted to be extremely skillful, talented and persuasive in using magic. He was noted to be the greatest wizard of his generation, and after wizardkind showdown, he was still master of magic. *'Auror skills:' Kacper had become an Auror at the age of 27 until he left and started bringing his own vendetta against this world for letting the Elders to put him in Tartarus for all of those years into existence. *'Dark Arts:' Kacper was one of the few Dark Wizards who has mastered all aspects of the Dark Arts to direct perfection. He was able to easily cast more curses, hexes, jinxes and other dark charms with no need of great concentration as it is required to other wizards and witches in doing so. Kacper even used all three Unforgivable Curses on various occasions without need of the wand and nonverbally. He cast the Imperius Curse on the wizard in order to assist himself to get closer to the Elders in his own vendetta against them. He also used the Cruciatus Curse on Melanie Asgard for make her tell him everything he needed to know and nigh destruction of his plot. He finally revealed he was capable of performing the Killing Curse during duels as his final means to finish his opponents down, ruthlessly killing them with it, but never succeeded in killing anyone with it yet. He could even summon Fiendfyre, an extremely destructive cursed fire, and easily control it, directing its flames into his orders for them to do, and cast a dark charm called the Shield Charm Diabolica to seperate his friends from foes. He cast, also, the Cutting Curse that had nigh fatal effects on his victim, nearly haemorrhaging him. He was described as the third the most dangerous dark wizard of all time due to his tremendous powers and abilities and his infamous reputation of the past, but his non-intent to harm people if it is unnecessary. Kacper was also able to cast Deathbolts with a great precision and control, killing even the most talented wizards and witches. Kacper was even powerful enough to place an Elder under his own version of the curse of the Water Dragon, in order to destroy all of them, as it has the power to breathe cold fire, which will make, in this case, wizards and witches permanently lose their magical abilities and powers upon impact, turning them into Non-magic people forever. *'The Sacred Flame/The Source:' Kacper himself was the source of all magic itself, among his other names (see above), and the prophecies of him claim that Kacper actually is one of the only entities in the existence that can match the divine powers of the Gods. Kacper's Source powers cannot be relinquished or taken from him by force, even by his own free will, as the destiny is the only thing he cannot change, including his own one. **'Immortality:' Kacper due to being the source of all magic itself where it actually comes from, had become immortal with power to live a potentially eternal life. It appears he also cannot be killed, or at least not easily, as the Elders had to send him to Tartarus at a very young age in order to get rid of him before it went impossible to do so. Kacper was said to be one of few known natural immortal beings in the Wizarding world that has ever walk the Earth, surpassing Herpo the Foul's and Tom Riddle's immortality created due to the latters' Horcruxes. ***'Enhanced Durability:' The ability to withstand physical and/or magical harm that would otherwise be lethal. Kacper's immortality renders him immune to the effect of Deathbolts, as witnessed when his own deathbolt was deflected back to him. Kacper was immortal and undying, even by a magic as powerful as the Killing Curse. **'Invincibility:' The ability to be invincible and thus undefeatable. **'Power Granting:' The ability to confer any amount of powers to another being or beings. As the Source of All Magic, Kacper is capable of granting these powers to anyone he wants to, including those individuals who have joined his alliance. ***'Power Stripping:' The ability to take away a being's magical powers so they won't have access to them. The effect can either be temporary, but it can also be turned out to be permanent and irreversible. *'Projection:' Kacper had the power to manipulate reality almost without any effort, projecting his thoughts and desires into existence. **'Reality Warping:' Nalborczyk had a rare and extremely powerful ability, which is defined as the ability to change or manipulate reality and the world, itself to various degrees. **'Cloning:' The ability to create an exact duplicate of oneself, including any other powers that the user possesses. The clothing worn and objects held are cloned as well. **'Power Augmentation:' The ability to make the powers and abilities of oneself or another stronger. According to himself, he couldn't make his powers much more stronger for real if they were amplifified by himself and he needed to tap into the power of the Vortex Viribus in order to be able to do so. **'Petrification:' The ability to turn other beings to stone with a single look. When using this power, Kacper's eyes turn white. *'Mesmerizing:' The power to control a person by placing them in a trance. *'Temporal Manipulation:' Kacper was turned out to be a time wizard with the power to manipulate the flow of time itself. **'Temporal Stasis:' The ability to stop the flow of time. Kacper's temporal stasis was powerful enough to stop the flow of time all over the globe. **'Temporal Acceleration:' As a result of his powers expanding, Kacper is able to accelerate the flow of time around an object to rapidly age it. *'Power Manipulation:' The ability to manipulate the magical powers of others or oneself. Kacper is the only known being considered to be able to use all aspects of this power, though he doesn't yet showed them all in use. **'Power Mirroring:' The ability to copy the powers used on one self after the original power has been projected from its original source. According to Filip, Kacper couldn't mirror the Power of Three of The Charmed Ones and The Power of Three of his half-siblings and him by his own. ***'Pyrokinesis:' The ability to manipulate and create fire with the mind. Kacper mirrored this power from Nerin. **'Power Binding:' Kacper was aware of his true potential, directing its strength even for neutralizing a being's powers without any means of spells or a binding potion. Unlike power stripping, it can be undone by a reversal spell, a potion or the death of the caster. **'Power Absorption:' The ability to absorb magical powers, leaving the original owner without their powers. *'Resistance:' Kacper wad able to resist certain kinds of magic if he was strong enough to stand up against them. *'Empathic Telepathy:' Kacper's power allows him to hear the thoughts of others. This power serves as a mixture of both empathy and telepathy. **'Empathy:' Kacper's power allows him to sense and feel the emotions of others. *** Psychic Reflection: The ability to reflect emotions and/or memories back onto a person or onto another being. ***'Emotional Energy Manipulation:' As a result of his powers expanding, Kacper's innate empathy allows him to turn emotion into fields of raw energy. When Kacper's love expanded his powers during an intense battle with Alastor, he was able to create a force-field of magical energy to protect Roxanne, Anne, and himself from Alastor's electrokinetic attack. ***'Psychometry:' The ability to communicate with the dead. Kacper's empathy allows him to sense the emotions and hear the thoughts of the dead, including the souls of the living. ***'Power Replication:' The ability to channel and replicate the powers of other magical beings within close proximity. **'Telepathy:' The ability to read the minds of others and communicate mentally. **'Clairaudience:' The ability to mentally hear what people outside natural hearing range are saying. Using this, Kacper was able to eavesdrop on the Charmed Ones' conversation from Hogwarts. **'Channeling:' The ability to channel the powers of other beings in order to use them once they are activated. Kacper was able to channel the Charmed Ones' spell while he was in psychic contact with them. *'Spell creation:' He was an accomplished spell creator, creating many spells, charms, and dark charms, including Emotional-control spell and Telepathic-link charm. He invented a spell that could create magical portals in mid-air similar to his own ones, and also a spell that could turn someone into an immortal being, as well as stripping that being of their immortality. He even invented his own incantation for Deathbolts and his own version of the Water Dragon Curse. *'Omnilingualism:' Kacper could speak fluently at least four languages at the time. These languages were English, French, Spanish, including to this also his native language, Polish. *'Occlumency and Legilimency:' He was a beginner of Occlumency, but was very talented at it. He could also penetrated one's minds with some level of difficulty due to him time as Occlumens-in-training and Legilimens-in-training. *'Shapeshifting:' He could change his physical form at will, without spells and potions. *'Apparition:' Like most of adult wizards, he could easily apparate at will. **'Remote Teleportation:' The power to move another person from one place to another instantaneously without occupying the space in between. *'Portal Creation:' Kacper was capable of creating portals from one location to another, allowing for instantaneous travel. These portals can connect two locations on Earth, or be used to access alternate dimensions. Kacper's portals appear as oval holes in space with a cyan-dark purple-black aura, outlined in dark purple light and a flame-like appearance similar to Fiona's. Kacper's dissipate into dark turquoise that vanish. *'Folding:' The power to open oval-shaped rifts between worlds. *'Water Teleportation:' A rare method of teleportation in which the users teleport through water or by transforming into water. *'Invisibility:' The ability to make oneself unable to be seen by other beings. **'Invisibility Detection:' The ability to see invisible beings or creatures. *'Liquification:' The ability to turn into liquid water temporarily. *'Telekinesis:' Kacper has the power to move objects and people with his mind. *'Scrying:' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. *'Power Over Life and Death:' The form of magic used to revive people who are dying or to create an entirely new life, as long as another life is given in return. *'Parseltongue:' Kacper was a Parselmouth so he could easily speak to and understand the snakes' speech. Kacper, however, was very resistant to use this kind of magic. *'Resurrection:' Kacper could revive the dead to full life, seen when he used this power to bring his friend, Melanie Necros, back to life. *'Wandless and Nonverbal magic:' Kacper was very talented in such magic, even being able to cast his own signature spells nonverbally and wandlessly with a great ease. After repelling usage his wand anymore, Kacper switched himself to instead using magic wandlessly. After doing so, Kacper was able to cast spells and use his magical abilities without the wand, not needing it any longer. Kacper even revealed to be able to cast charms and use Transfiguration wandlessly, sometimes even nonverbally, something what was thought to be very difficult to do for a wizard or witch of his age. *'Charms:' Kacper was very talented at charms from a young age, turning himself into the most powerful wizard of his time, being able to amplify his spells' effects by a thousand times with a little effort by himself. He was even able to successfully cast a Solar Charm with the same effect as Mel's own version of the charm, and the Mind Scanning Spell upon his target in order to locate the Origin Dagger. *'Transfiguration:' As Auror and wizard with unexstinguishing temperament to gain knowledge, Kacper has become an exceptionally skillful at it, and this was his second top subject at Hogwarts to be liked, after it's being surpassed by the Defence Against the Dark Arts and the Dark Arts themselves. As Auror, Kacper used Human Transfiguration on many occasions to track down criminals in the wizarding world. *'Herbology:' Kacper was aware of herbs other wizardkind had no knowledge. *'Potions:' Kacper was very skillful in the brewing of potions, easily brewing the Polyjuice Potion and Upper Level Witch Vanquishing Potion. *'Defence Against the Dark Arts:' Kacper could defend himself and the others from even the most powerful dark charms, such as the Cursed Fire and the Imperius Curse. *'Duelling:' Nalborczyk was one of the best lieutenants of his generation and powerful duellist, but he could not overcome the Elders' selfish attacks on himself for some time that sent him into Tartarus for long. *'Care of Magical Creatures:' Nalborczyk had great knowledge of magical creatures, and what danger they can bring about. *'Divination:' Kacper was a Seer that could see events that are upcoming in the future. He very often received his visions in his dreams and he predicted prophecies with a great skill in doing so. **'Premonition:' Unlike other known Seers, he could also see into the past and into the far present. ***'Intution:' The ability to sense when something is about to happen before it does. This allows her to sense and predict attacks. ***'Astral Premonition:' The ability to receive visions of the future while simultaneously astral projecting into said future. ***'Sharing Visions:' The ability to share visions with other psychics by holding hands, palm to palm, or through the use of the skull-hookah. **'Pyromancy:' The ability to spy on a target through fire, usually to gather information. *'Muggle Studies:' Kacper was outstanding aware of whole life of Muggles as he was raised amongst them. *'Teaching skills:' After wizardkind showdown, he was capable of teaching magic to new wizards and witches and everything he knows of the wizarding world. *'Unsupported flight:' He used to be able to make himself fly for very long distances, but it was a very rare power used by him. *'The Feather of Bird:' There was formed a bond and connection between Kacper and his half-sisters, known as the Nalborczyk Acolytes, who were said to be the most powerful trio of wizardkind, alongside other powerful entities and wizards and witches, including the Charmed Ones. Kacper and his half-sisters use their powers to protect innocent lives and vanquish demons, often invoking their joint "Power of Three" to defeat their enemies. Evidently, there are certain spells that require their own version of the Power of Three and cannot be cast by even the most powerful wizards and witches, like Albus Dumbledore, Tom Riddle, and Gellert Grindelwald. **'Essence Manipulation:' Kacper and his half-sisters can manipulate the essence of object or person, both together and separately. **'Time Travel:' The ability to move through time and space into the past or the future. *'Healing magic': Nalborczyk had an immense understanding of healing charms, being able to heal the cuts on Aurelius Diggory's hands wandlessly and nonverbally, by simply touching them. Indeed, Kacper was powerful enough with his mastery over and his knowledge that without nothing, he was capable of restoring Scorpion back his cut-off arm, returning his ability to move. He was also said by Alice to be the only one that might restore Olaf to full health after he was rapidly aged after his powers were stripped, and bring Scorpion back to full life while Scorpion was passing away. *'Advanced Incineration:' The ability to cause a being to disintegrate until only ash remains. *'Disintegration:' The ability to cause objects to disintegrate into nothing. Kacper was powerful enough to destroy the Felendarium, an artifact that was thought to be impossible to destroy. *'Sensing:' The ability to sense people and objects, etc. *'Conjuring the Elements:' Kacper possesses the power to conjure the elements of nature: earth, water, fire, air, quintessence, nether, and light. **'Geokinesis:' The ability to manipulate the earth itself. She could cause earthquakes and create fissures down to the core of the Earth. ***'Chlorokinesis:' The ability to mentally and/or physically summon, control and manipulate plants and vegetation. ****'Nature Enhancement:' The ability to manipulate plant life. It is primarily used to grow and rejuvenate plants and flowers, though it can be used offensively by manipulating vines and roots. **'Aquakinesis:' The ability to create and manipulate water itself. This power can be used to bend water to one's will, allowing them to create water balls and use them to encase people in columns of water and drown them. ***'Cryokinesis:' The ability to generate and manipulate cold and ice, generally to project streams or blasts of intense cold intended to freeze targets. Nalborczyk activated this power by blowing on his hand, and it was shown to be strong enough to not only extinguish fire, but also disintegrate objects. ****'Advanced Cryokinesis:' Kacper's cryokinetic abilities was so fiery dangerous and unstably powerful, that he had a potential to cover all Earth in ice. **'Pyrokinesis:' The ability to create and manipulate fire with the mind. Kacper's flames appeared to be very dark and blue. ***'Fire Throwing:' The ability to shoot streams of fire from one's hands or fingers. Kacper developed this ability after being subjected to growth of his powers. ***'Optical Fire Bolts:' The ability to fire a stream of fire from one's eyes. **'Aerokinesis:' The ability to create and manipulate winds and the air. He could generate powerful winds if angered, capable of sending several grown men flying. **'Electrokinesis:' The power to generate and project electricity. This seems to be Kacper's most liked power of the five to be used from his wizard side which he can use to fire arcs of lightning or blasts of electric energy which he uses to kill even those with Enhanced Durability. *'Force Field:' The ability to create barriers out of energy to protect oneself from physical or mental harm. *'Atmokinesis:' The ability to control and manipulate the meteorological conditions to various effects. *'Zoopathy:' Kacper has the ability to command crows to an unknown extent. He was supposed to lost the power along with his tattoo (though the tattoo was the only thing for him to truly lose), when he left the coven. He later showed up he truly possessed the power even before joining in and leaving the Sarcana. *'Chronokinesis:' The ability to move time in any direction, move yourself through time, and control time itself. It is a very rare and dangerous power. *'Physical aptitude:' Kacper was remarkably unusually fit and agile, as he was capable of moving quickly and easily from one motion to another. It is an extremely helpful skill in close-quarters combat. It's also a skill very few beings come by naturally; in fact, most beings acquire it through training and/or power. *'Sonic Ball Generation:' Kacper is capable of generating balls of sonic energy. *'Optical Energy Blasts:' The ability to emit a sudden blast of energy from both eyes. Kacper was shown to use his pendant to augment his power, enabling him to create a small dust storm to confound and overwhelm his enemies when he fired his energy blasts on the ground. *'Weaving the Future:' The ability to make possible futures and to control what will happen in the future through weaves. ;Gained powers from Vortex Viribus *'Astral Projection:' The ability to project the consciousness elsewhere. *'Advanced Telekinesis:' An extremely powerful and advanced form of Telekinesis. Kacper is able to perform feats greater than those who possess only basic telekinesis, such as moving multiple and heavy objects all at once, or move them across vast distances. *'Advanced Electrokinesis:' The ability to shoot extremely powerful beams of concentrated electricity. *'Healing:' An ability to restore an individual to full health or an object to pristine condition. *'Thought Projection:' An extremely rare and powerful ability to alter reality through one's imagination, and is hence related to Projection. *'Swirling:' Kacper is able to teleport without the use of portals, in an inward folding green swirl, and succeeded to take Aurelius with him. *'Molecular Manipulation:' After his powers were augmented by the power of the Vortex Viribus, he turned out to be able to manipulate matter on a molecular level. He then was described as a molecule wizard due to his new found proficiency with the power itself. **'Molecular Immobilization:' The ability to slow down molecules to the point that they freeze. This power works on almost all objects and beings, except certain upper-level demons. This is Kacper's first and desired power of the molecular powers which he channels through his hands. **'Molecular Deceleration:' The ability to slow down the molecules of a person or object to the point that they appeared to be slowing down in time. *'Electrokinetic Orbing:' The power to orb through bolts of lightning. Kacper's wizard side hybridized this power, combining his earlier acquired wizard power (electrokinesis) with his Source power (orbing). *'Fading:' A form of the power of teleportation, allowing the user to teleport through a flash or fade of light. *'Black Orbing:' The ability to teleport through the use of black orbs. *'Flaming:' As the Source of All Evil, he could teleport through the flames coloured as similar as his portals'. Trivia *He can speak English fluently. *Kacper's blood malediction was meant for debilitating him greatly and lead him to death, but, as Kacper possesses immortality, it only succeeded in weaking him. **That was considered what led him to become so dark and unstably powerful dark wizard. *His signature spell was Fiendfyre. **However, during his lifetime, his other signature movements were also the Killing Curse, the Torture Curse, the Imperius Curse, the Cutting Curse, the Dark Mark curse, the Shield Charm Diabolica, the Blood malediction, the Consequences Hex, and the Solar Charm, among very many others. *If Kacper is killed, it would mean the ultimate end for all magic itself and its users, rendering them Non-magic people forever. However, due to the fact Kacper possesses immortality and enhanced durability, this is not an easy deed to perform. *According to the prophecy lore, Kacper is one of few living entities with enough power to rival that of the Gods'. References Category:2001 births Category:Aurors Category:Blood traitors Category:Pure-bloods Category:Dark wizards Category:Cruciatus Curse victims Category:Polish individuals Category:Nalborczyk family Category:Piotrowski family Category:Hazel-eyed individuals Category:Slytherins Category:Slytherins Sorted in 2012 Category:Original Doctorkind Category:Males Category:Unmarried individuals Category:Parselmouths Category:Time travellers Category:Unforgivable curse users Category:Murderers Category:Seers Category:Spell inventors Category:Omega Dimension escapees Category:Tartarus escapees Category:Demons Category:Imperius Curse victims Category:Beauxbatons students Category:Durmstrang students Category:Hogwarts dropouts Category:Horned Serpents Category:Polish School of Magic students Category:Polylinguals Category:Individuals by power stripping Category:Individuals by power binding Category:Kings Category:Immortals Category:Invincibles Category:Empaths Category:Mesmerists Category:Occlumens Category:Wizarding supremacists